Happy Dreams are Nightmares
by BoogiepopShippuden
Summary: One-Shot: He is the one I dream of, the one who inspires me to stand when I fall. His heart may belong to another, but I vow, one day we'll be together.


Happy Dreams are Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I hope you enjoy my one-shot.

……………………….

He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. They remind me of the sky: unchained and unbound. His eyes remind me of the freedom I long for. But my fate seems to be tethered.. My weakness has determined my destiny and there seems to be nothing I can do about it. I am chained to a life as a weakling. Neji says it all the time "Our fates are decided before we are born, once a loser, always a loser. I am that loser.

But Naruto-kun ignores words like fate and destiny, his determination fuels him and gives him the power to do whatever it takes to succeed. He is the dobe, dead last, who succeeds at nothing and always fails. If destiny is real and Neji's logic is right then it stands to say that he will never amount to anything.

But he isn't the type to listen to insults. The past means nothing to him when the future shines bright ahead. If he falls a thousand times he will stand a thousand times. When his legs hurt he will still walk forward, even when the soles of his shoes are torn and his feet are bruised and bloody, he will run toward his goal. He is a proud failure, willing to turn a bad situation into good. He is willing to smile through it all and endure until the end.

I want to be like him, to break free of these chains of destiny. I want to walk my own path with my own two feet. Even if you lose a million times you can still win. I won't back down. Naruto-kun is my inspiration. I will become stronger.

"I love you," he whispers and he leans in to kiss me. I lean in to kiss him. My heart begins to race. In the seconds before our lips meet, the alarm goes off. I wake up in my bed alone.

Happy dreams are nightmares for they leave you with the sourest of aftertastes, making you despair as you go about your day in reality.

"Hinata are you ready?" Called out my teammate Kiba. He was waiting outside so I got dressed quickly and ran out the door. "Kurenai-sensei said we have an important mission today."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I apologized as I open the door.

Shino was already waiting next to Kiba.

"Here you go, Akamaru," I said, handing Kiba's dog a treat.

It was a sunny day, brighter than my cloudy heart. In movies and televison, doesn't it always seem like the weather is sympathetic with the main character? If this were a show about me, the sky would be dark right now. But I don't think I'd like that. A sunny day is a reminder to be happy.

On our way to meet Kurenai-sensei, we passed _him, _the one in my dreams, the one in my heart. It was an innocent an casual meeting, but encounters like this mean the world to me.

"Hey, Hinata," he said casually, "did you get a hair cut? It looks good."

The simple compliment was enough to make me smile…and blush. I never thought he'd notice. I nodded quickly in response. "You look good too," I blurted out, not sure what else to say.

But he wasn't paying attention to me. "Hey Sakura," he called out to his pink haired teammate. She was the one in his heart, but she was in love with another. "Do you want to go on a date?"

She turned him down. Sakura has no idea what she's missing out on. Naruto-kun is a wonderful person.

Happy dreams are nightmares; I'm stuck in this dream of wanting Naruto. Both my body and my heart ache for him. It hurts so much that I've decided to do the only thing possible. I'm going to stop dreaming about the two of us together…..by turning the dream into reality.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," I whispered to myself.

"Why don't you tell him that?" Kiba teased.

My face turned beet red and I began to sweat. I hadn't expected any one to hear me whispering. But I guess the secret's out.

"One day," I said. "One day I will tell him."

Happy dreams are nightmares, but that won't stop me. I'll endure whatever it takes to make him mine, because Naruto is the one I love.

…………….

Please R&R I know it wasn't that great, but I like to play with different styles on occasion.

Tell me what you think but be nice okay?

I promise one day I'll make a story where they end up together happily.


End file.
